The Astonishing Adventures of Fanboy and Goth Girl
by Mrs. Flower O'Shea
Summary: This is was should have happened.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Fan Boy and Goth Girl

"Young man are you even listening to me?"

"Huh, sorry mom," I said trying to rid my mind of visions of smiling, pierced lips.

"I said that your step-father and I will be leaving tomorrow to go visit your Grandma-in-law for the weekend."

"Oh," I said. "Where does she live?"

"Almost ten hours away."

I looked at my mother with mild shock. I would have the house to myself. No hormonal, pregnant mother, no step-fascist. Fuck to the hells yeah.

"What time are you guys leaving?" I asked hoping that it was really freaking early on Friday morning.

"Umh, probably before you leave for school tomorrow morning." My mom said as she got up from the kitchen table.

I also got up and walked from the kitchen to my bedroom.

I laid around and read comics and thought about what to do when I was going to be home alone for a really freaking great seventy-two hours.

After a couple hours I heard the step-fascist's truck pull up to the house. A couple hours later I heard my mom and the step-fascist going to bed.

I got up and put the blackout over my door and fired up my computer, after it booted up I connected the internet and checked the comic-con website.

After my almost ritualistic check I fired up my email. I didn't have any new emails and no one was online so I got off of the internet and worked on Schemata.

Around three I got off of the computer and lay down. I fell asleep after tossing and turning for a while but my dreams where plagued by one person and the glint of light that shined off of her lip ring.

At seven my alarm went off at the most in opportune moment. I swear that damn alarm clock hates my life. I swatted at the thing until it shut up. Then I reluctantly got out of the warmth of my bed and blankets. I stretched and shivered at the chill my basement/bedroom always had.

I walked over to my dresser and grabbed some clothes. I then half walked, half stumbled to the bathroom and stripped down. I turned the shower and stepped under the warm spray. After I had lathered, rinsed, and repeated and all that good stuff I turned off the now cool water and grabbed a towel.

I dried, dressed, and otherwise got ready.

When I was done I walked up stairs and grabbed a package of pop-tarts. Then I walked outside and waited for the bus.

School sucks so much. Class sucks, homework super sucks, and teachers suck hard fucking core.

It was almost lunch time (which also sucked) and I had only caught glimpses of Kyra, I wanted to see her ever since this morning. That was all I wanted since the dreams I had last night.

Fifth period had just ended, and I was walking to my locker when Kyra just appeared next to me.

"Hey Fan boy."

"Aw, shit Kyra, you scared me," I said after I jumped about a foot.

"God Fan boy, scared much." Kyra said with a smirk on her face.

"Ha ha funny," I said sarcastically.

She smirked again and I felt my dick twitch in my boxers. She was wearing baggy, black jeans and a shirt that had Black Veil Brides on it. She also had black chucks and her reverse smiley necklace.

"Are you just going to stand and stare, Fan boy," she said smirking again.

My dick started to harden just a little and I was getting uncomfortable so I started walking to my locker once again.

Kyra just followed me; I got to my locker and opened the combo lock. I threw my books into my already mess locker.

I looked over and saw Kyra leaning against the locker next to mine.

She was looking straight forward and worrying her lip as though she was in deep thought.

"Kyra." No answer, "Kyra!"

"Huh."

"Are we going to stand here or go to lunch" I asked

"Umm… might as well go see if there is anything editable," Kyra said. Then she started walking towards the cafeteria and I followed, while trying not to notice the sway of her hips.

Lunch sucked extremely badly today. Kyra and I just drank our milks and toyed with our food.

Soon enough the bell rang and Kyra and I parted ways. I only had three classes left and they dragged on forever or so it seemed.

The last bell had just rang and I was making my way to my locker.

I got there and loaded all of my homework into my book bag and then I was ready to go.

I went outside and looked for Kyra and one of her many cars.

I found her in a green VW bug and I started towards her.

She had the window down and was toying with the radio. I was in the car and shutting the door before she even spoke to me.

"Hey Fan boy where to?" Kyra said starting the car.

"We could chill at my house if you want the parental are out of town for the weekend.

"Sounds like a plan," Kyra said.

She started the car and drove towards my house. I was kind of nervous about having Kyra in my house. My mom has always been pretty hard core about hating company. I really don't know why, but Cal hasn't even been in my house and now Kyra was going to be in my, in my room, with no parental supervision for an undisclosed amount of time. I felt my heart race and my palms get sweaty.

After a few more moments of slightly awkward silence on my part, and Kyra listening to the rock station she had settled on we arrived at my house.

After parking and turning off the car Kyra pulled out her handy dandy pack of cigarettes. She stuck it between her lips and used a plain black bic to light it.

She took a long draw off of the cig, while I stared in fascination of how her plump lips sucked on the filter.

I swallowed hard and reached over and opened my car door. Getting out of the car, I tried to rearrange the part of my body that was growing steadily more uncomfortable.

When I heard Kyra's door open I started towards my house. It only took a moment to reach the door. I unlocked it and went inside. The kitchen was where I was when the sound of the door shutting reached me.

I pulled a couple of sodas from the fridge and turned around to see Kyra leaning against the counter staring straight at me.

"Do you like Pepsi?" I asked Kyra while holding one of the soda's out to her.

She walked over to me and took the drink. Kyra then popped the top and took a swig. The way she looked just then almost did me in, then and there.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait this was suppose to be a one shot but it messed up when I uploaded and then my computer crashed for a while.

* * *

"Umm... we could either chill in my room or watch TV in the living room. I said stammering and hoping she didn't notice my hardness.

"Lets go to your room Fanboy." Kyra said.

"Okay." I told her. I started leading the way down the steps. We got to the bottom of the stairs and walked to my door.

"This is it ." I said unenthusiastically. I pushed the door open and let Kyra walk in the room in front of me.

"Cool." "Kyra said after glancing about. "It must be nice to have this much privacy.:

"It's okay." was my only reply. Flopping down on the bed, I watched Kyra snoop though and evaluate all of my belongings. Then I saw it. Papers from Schemata on my desk.

Kyra looked at most of the room and then her eyes landed on my desk and all of the papers laying there. I wanted to scream no one was suppose to see it yet.I wanted to grab it out of her greedy hands and hide it from her mocking eyes.

"It looks like me." she said.

I looked at the paper she had . It did look like her it was the new girl in the class, she wore black clothing and had plump lips.

"It does." I told Kyra. I just looked at her gaging her reaction. I thought she would be enraged, but boy was I wrong.

I saw a mischievous grin on her face. The next thing I knew her lips where on mine.

It was fire, ice, passion, and longing all at once. Then it was all gone.

"Damn it Fanboy I thought I told you not to fall in love with me!"

In response I kissed her once again.


End file.
